Joined of Yotia
The Joined of Yotia were a group of commoners who were bound together when the Avatar of Yotia was destroyed. Summary The Joined of Yotia were brought together when the Avatar of Yotia was destroyed and a portion if His power lodged with the souls of seven mortals. They were forced to band together for survival while hunted by the same forces that destroyed Yotia's Avatar. Origins The Joined of Yotia came together on the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, each of the Joined of Yotia experienced a bright flash of light when the Avatar of Yotia was destroyed in Emeron City. The awoke in the estate of Nuqwell, east of the city. Effects The Joined of Yotia found themselves strangely bound to one another after the 22nd of Griffon. They shared one another's physical pain so if one were injured all felt it. Occasionally one of them would vanish for a time, later reappearing with the group with no knowledge of the passage of time.The Joined of Yotia also cannot be scryed upon by any known means. Over time they began to develop strange powers, many of which seemed to be divine magic connected to the knowledge god. First Meeting On the 22nd of Griffon after experiencing a bright flash of light Joane, Mane, Pherey Biggsby, Vigga Copperbrow, Mantirandaubelle (aka Mantie), Aynad and Walter Penderghast awoke in a field in the estate of Nuqwell with no memory of how they got there. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Mantie and Vigga suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantie and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safehouse by Sumnim. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. However, many of the joined were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. The solution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderick, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penergasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected and a rescue planned. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 the Joined of Vesper, aided by Mantirandaubelle, Pherey Biggsby and Aynad from snuck into the dungeons of Castle Finarte through the sewers. Walter intended to go, but his son Froderik convinced him not to, as Walter lacked any sort of martial training. Unfortunately the night of the 24th Joane, snuck out of Sumnim's safehouse and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The crown organized a raid on the safehouse as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Chickwood, Trista and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane, destroying the portion of Yotia's avatar linked to her. Walter, Mane and Vigga were present for the Crown's raid on Sumnim's safehouse along with Rongul Ruddletater and Rolla, Briac Youngblood's canine compaion They were nearly killed, but fortunately word was able to get to Chickwood in time for him to magically teleport to the safehouse and put the attackers to sleep. He then transported everyone to the Hemlock Tops Forest to regroup. The group affecting the prison break were ultimately successful, though because of Joane's betrayal they were all nearly killed as well. Overjoyed that his family was safe, Walter profusely thanked those that had rescued him and tearfully bid Froderik farewell. The Joined of Yotia and the Penerghast family then left with Trista and Klaron Shatterstone to seek refuge in the Dwarven Mountains. In the Thorgain Kingdom The Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts and were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. Eventually the true culprit was revealed: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Members Joane A half-elf alchemist from Treebend, Joane was a selfish and surly woman who cared for little more than her own needs and desires. She foolishly betrayed the Joined of Yotia as well as those who were helping her to stay safe, thinking that she could return to her old life and be rewarded for turning in enemies of the Crown. Mane A human wizard from Griebard, man specialized in necromantic magic and had a deep hatred of trolls. Practical and pessimistic, he nonetheless grasped the situation he was stuck in and worked with the rest of the Joined of Yotia for survival. Pherey Biggsby A halfling warrior and former member of the Drezzen's Destroyers, Pherey was one the only warrior among the Joined of Yotia. She was the first among the Joined of Yotia (not counting Walter) to volunteer to help free the Penderghasts from imprisonment. Vigga Copperbrow A coppersmith from the Dwarven Mountains, Vigga accepts the situation that she is stuck in but she is definitely not pleased about it. Still, she knows she must see things through and in true dwarf fashion is ready to roll up her sleeves and get the job done. Mantirandaubelle Mantie (as she tells her friends to call her), is a cheery happy go lucky bard who loves to travel, meet new people and go on adventures every now and again. This adventure is a bit more intense than she usually prefers, but she likes to think about what a great story it'll make when all is said and done. Aynad Aynad is a young worshiper of the Brewmaster. A true disciple she spends as much time as possible drinking and partying. She views her situation as a grand adventure, though she does deride the more dangerous and gritty aspects as "a serious buzzkill." Walter Penderghast Walter is a bookbinder from Emeron City. Smart and practical, he is nonetheless overwhelmed by the situation he is stuck in and unhappy that it endangered his family. Category:Emeron Category:Organizations